USS Titan personnel
and Deanna Troi.]] List of crewpeople who served aboard the Federation starship . :Due to the wide variety of cultures on the ''Titan, race and gender are noted, where known.'' Senior staff * Commanding Officer: Captain William T. Riker (Human male) * First Officer: Commander Christine Vale (Human female) * Second Officer: Commander Tuvok (2380 - ; Vulcan male) * Gamma Shift Officer of the Watch: ** Lieutenant Commander Fo Hachesa (2379 - 2381; Kobliad male) ** Lieutenant Commander Tamen Gibruch (2381 - ; Chandir male) *Diplomatic Officer: Commander Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human female) Engineering personnel * Chief Engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah (2379, KIA; Tiburon female) ** Commander Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii (2380; Efrosian male) * Deputy Chief Engineer: ** Baars (2380 - 2381, KIA) ** Lieutenant commander Wesley Crusher (Date unknown; Human male) * Lieutenant Bowan Radowski, transporter chief (Human male) * Lieutenant Tylith (Kasheeta female) * Ensign Tasanee Panyarachun (Human female) * Ensign Crandall (Human male) * Ensign Koasa Rossini (Human male) * Ensign Paolo Rossini (Human male) * Ensign Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv (Choblik male) * Ensign Urgar (ursinoid male) * Chief Garem Urkral (Saurian female) * Chwolkk (Horta male) * Kanenya * Meldok (Benzite male) Medical personnel * Chief medical officer: Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree (Pahkwa-thanh male) * Dr. Onnta (Balosneean male) * Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa, head nurse (Human female) * Nurse Kershu (Edosian female) Counseling staff * Counselor: Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human female) * Lieutenant Pral glasch Haaj (Tellarite male) * Lieutenant Dr. Huilan Sen’kara (S'ti'ach male) Operations personnel * Operations Manager: Lieutenant Sariel Rager (Human female) * Ensign Zurin Dakal (Cardassian male) * enlisted K'chak'!'op ("Chaka"), computer specialist (Pak'shree female) * Crewman Kay're (male) Flight control personnel * flight controller: ** alpha shift: Lieutenant Junior Grade Aili Lavena (Pacifican female) ** beta shift: Ensign Revtem Prin Ooteshk (asexual, species unspecified) ** gamma shift: Chief Petty Officer Axel Bolaji (Human male) * Lieutenant Commander desYog (Skorr male) * Ensign Bohn, navigator * Ensign Olivia Bolaji, shuttle pilot (Human female) * Ensign Reedesa Waen (Bolian female) Security personnel * tactical officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (2379; Trill male) ** Commander Tuvok (2380 - ; Vulcan male) * relief tactical officer: Ensign Kuu'iut (Betelgeusian male) * security chief: ** Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (Trill male) * Lieutenant Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa (Andorian ) * Lieutenant Feren Denken (Matalinian male) * Lieutenant Gian Sortollo (Human male) * Lieutenant Qur Qontallium (Gnalish Fejimaera male) * Lieutenant, junior grade Rriarr (2379-2381, KIA; Caitian male) * Lieutenant, junior grade T'Lirin (Vulcan female) * Chief Petty Officer Dennisar (Orion male) * Balim Cel security guard (Catullan female) * Ellec Krotine security guard (Boslic female) * Hriss, security guard (Caitian female) * Shelley Hutchinson (2279 - 2281, KIA) (Human female) * Jaq, security guard (Napean male) * N'Keytar, security guard (Vok'sha female) * Okafor, security guard (Human male) * T'Kel (2381 - ; Vulcan female) Sciences personnel * science officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem (2379-2380; Bajoran male) ** Lieutenant Commander Melora Pazlar (2380-; Elaysian female) * gamma shift science officer: Ensign Ichi * Lieutenant Chamish, ecology (Kazarite male) * Lieutenant Eviku, xenobiology (Arkenite male) * Lieutenant Hsuuri, stellar cartography (Caitian Female) * Lieutenant Kekil, biology (Chelon male) * Lieutenant Melora Pazlar (2379-2380; Elyasian female) * Lieutenant Roakn (Brikar male) * Lieutenant Holor Sethe (cygnian male) Computer Sciences Department * Ensign Zurin Dakal, sensor analyst (2381; Cardassian male) * Ensign Peya Fell (Deltan female) * Ensign Y'lira Modan, cryptolinguist (Selenean female) * Ensign Kenneth Norellis, astrobiology (Human male) * Ensign Klace Polan (Catullan male) * Ensign Savalek, botany (Vulcan male) * Ensign Loolooa Tereshini, cryptolinguist (Antaran female) * Cadet Orilly Malar, exobiology (2379; Irriol female) * Chief Petty Officer Bralik, geology (Ferengi female) * Se'al Cethente Qas, astrophysics (Syrath) * Crewman Lonam-Arja, sensor technician (Grazerite male) * aMershik (Thymerae male) * Berias (Benzite male) * Kesi * (Benzite male) Miscellaneous personnel *Lieutenant Keyexisi *Ensign Evesh (Tellarite female) *Ensign Mecatus *Ensign Unünüü *Worvan *Titan Avatar Civilian residents *Scot Bishop-Walker, bartender (Human male) *Totyarguil Bolaji, infant son of Olivia and Axel Bolaji (human male) *Chordys, night shift galley manager (Bolian female) *Ebriscentil, ship's cook (Ktarian male) *Noah Powell, son of Alyssa Ogawa (human male) *Natasha Miana Riker-Troi, daughter of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human Female) *T'Pel (Vulcan Female) *SecondGen White-Blue (Sentry) References Titan personnel Titan personnel category:lists